


First Love

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Love, First Time, M/M, Magnolia Dad's Club, Questioning, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ftdadsau, ftlgbtholidays2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Gildarts Clive had been with many women in his life but he'd never fallen in love with any of them. To his surprise, it's another man who's heart he wants to conquer.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Silver Fullbuster
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Home for the Holidays 2019





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of the cool things about this AU is that it allows us to explore a character’s history at any point in their lives. There will be more on Silver and Gildarts and what happened to them in the main story line.

Home for the Holidays 2019 Prompt: First Pairing: Silver x Gildarts 

_November 9, 1986_

Gildarts Clive had never been in love. He’d watched everyone around him be hit by Cupid’s arrow time and time again, but his heart had remained oddly silent. It didn’t really bother him, he figured it would happen eventually, he’d meet some girl he couldn’t live without and that would be it. 

In the meantime, he helped things along. During his first three years of college, he met lots of women, flirted with them, and used his charm to cajole them back to his bed for a night of passion. And even though he enjoyed the sex, not a single one of them was someone he’d want to continue seeing. 

Gildarts had a lot of people he could go out with, but no one he really considered a close friend. Then one drunken night at a bar, he met Silver Fullbuster. He found himself fascinated by the man who, as far as he could tell, was very similar to him. Girls flocked to him just as much as they did to Gildarts, but for some reason that he couldn’t understand, Silver only seemed to be interested in him. 

It surprised him, but he went along with it, chatting with Silver about anything and everything as they drank more and more. They laughed at each other’s awful jokes, and when Silver brushed a strand of hair away from Gildarts’ face, he wasn’t prepared for how Silver’s touch burned on his skin. He wanted more, and Silver’s smirk hinted at pleasures Gildarts had never considered. But it was too fast, too new, too raw. So he pretended not to understand. 

They exchanged numbers, and Silver called him the next day, inviting Gildarts to watch him play hockey, and after some consideration, Gildarts decided to go, despite his misgivings. Once there, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the other man. He watched the gracefulness with which Silver glided on the ice at speeds that amazed him and imagined what he looked like underneath all the padding. 

He left early, shaken by this new infatuation he couldn’t explain and searching for some more familiar ground. An hour later, he was back in his bed with yet another nameless stranger, and when he got a call from Silver, he ignored it. 

But that girl didn’t help, and neither did any of the others. As soon as they were gone, his mind invariably returned to the intense dark blue eyes that saw into him where no one else had before. Had recognized something in him that Gildarts was still too scared to acknowledge. 

The more he tried to avoid Silver, the more he bumped into him on campus. They’d spend hours talking, and Gildarts would be held captive by the other’s smile or the way his eyes lit up at seeing him. He’d watch Silver move his hands as he talked and wonder, how would those hands feel on his body? Would being with a man be that different from what he was used to? 

Gildarts was no stranger to sex, he’d had plenty of it, and while the idea of being with Silver excited him, he knew there was more to his attraction than mere sexual desire, so he spent more time getting to know Silver and less time in his previous pursuits. Soon he found himself wondering what it would be like to be in Silver’s heart. 

That was the thought that kept him up at night. Gildarts had no interest in being one of Silver’s conquests, he wanted more. And little by little, he started giving in. 

It started with their hands, which soon began to seek each other out underneath tables, fingers lacing together deliberately as warmth flooded both their bodies from such a simple act. That soon led to heads resting comfortably on shoulders with soft satisfied smiles. 

Silver never pushed, and Gildarts no longer had any desire to run. Silver had made himself at home in his heart, and there was no longer any point in denying it. He made his decision, whispering words he’d never said before into the ear of the man who would soon become his lover in the only sense that truly mattered to him. 

And when those words were returned to him with the same gravity, he followed Silver to his room, allowing himself to be undressed slowly as stubbled cheeks grazed his body along with sinful lips that taught him new ways to experience pleasure. 

Gildarts was in love for the very first time, his previously quiet heart now louder than ever, and he just knew that it could never be silenced again. 


End file.
